Ally beatbo 2009 // beatbo And fandroid fanatic
About ally beatbo 2009 // beatbo And fandroid fanatic Ally the beatbo girl beatbo FTW kiddyzuzaa FTL is a 10 year old girl who posts 80% of Beatbo stuff and 20% of other stuff. She started her channel known as 'I love mini pang'. Later, she changed her name as 'Beatbo fan 101'. And in just a few weeks, she changed into 'Beatbo yes sonic no'. In a few days, she changed again. Her well-known name as 'Beatbo and Fandroid yes sonic and Cuphead no'. As her current name, she's not sure what her opinion on Sonic and Cuphead is nowadays. She had a Sony Sketch account before Sony Sketch shutdown. So far, she has 103 subscribers. All the shows that ally beatbo 2009 // beatbo And fandroid fanatic ripped off: Defending Angels Fanagram: Lolirock, Glitter Force, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, Salior Moon and Winx Club The Fisher-Price Cursaders: Digimon and Pokemon? Freeze Club 3.0: Any Game/ Show Involves Dancing Zaim Bot: Digimon Xros Wars? Why this YouTuber is atrocious # Her voice is cringey and loud. # She hates random shows she has never heard of. # Her OC is cringe. # Her face reveal looks like she's 6. # She makes crying voices on good characters. # Her singing and humming is awful. She can't hit the lyrics right on her beatbo, fandroid, beatbelle and melody concert (on both songs, alone and hello pinkfong)! # On her Sony Sketch, when you were nice to her, she wouldn't block you. But when you did mean to her, she would block you. That also applies to Youtube. So be careful with this user. She could be vicious and she can't control hate comments. # In one of Sonic the Hedgehog's (user who likes kiddyzuzaa) videos, she actually wanted to kill Olivia Zuzan with a gun.. # Sometimes, the audio is choppy (By Mobizen) often in her Android device until she uses an iPhone. # She likes MAD and South Park. She is too young to watch these shows until she's 7 and 17. # In her 20th century fox intro on a baby piano video, she did not get the notes right. She should've used a music sheet/ piano tutorial of this. # On her 'a random south park precure picture', she only copies "edits" on google images. That is tracing. Try making original edits. That's the key. # Her defending angels fanagram came back. For the shows that ripped off, see above. # Her description says that there is a hidden video, but it's just clickbait to see this! There's no hidden video! Ally the beatbo girl beatbo ftw kiddyzuzaa ftl, if you want to make your videos hid, set it to 'unlisted'. # In Leafy Oof!'s Awful Life Of Ally Series, Ally pushed Leafy into Plotagon, ranted on Leafy, and takes Movie Props and Hat Kid ( A Hat In Time) destroyed Ally's 100 sub party! Redeeming Qualities # She hearts comments if it's positive. # She likes The Amazing World Of Gumball, and SpongeBob, which she says she respects people's opinions on Rating 1/10 She's bad enough. Category:1/10